


Can I get an Amen

by Sister_Grimm



Series: What a wicked game we play [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone is a Criminal, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, but like soft and fluffy porn?, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: Cooking up always makes Barry's skin buzz





	Can I get an Amen

Barry's claim to fame is the drug that made the Rogues famous - Velocity 9, a synthetic stimulant, takes you higher and tweaks you out more than meth and coke combined. He's proud of it. The small baggies of red powder are marked with his lightning bolt, like the tattoo that runs down his side and when he's out of raw ingredients it's time to go home. They're ready to picked up and handed out to the street level dealers. 

Home is the two bedroom apartment he shares with Iris and Cisco, on the fifth floor with a lot of locks which he unlocks quickly and wonders if Cisco is even home, his body buzzing from the adrenaline of cooking, who needs drugs when you live on the edge? Len will sell but he doesn't like his people using. Axel is the glaring blind spot and they all know it. But when he gets in, Cisco is on the couch, pants unzipped and pulled down his hips, his hand teasing the shaft of his dick with light touches. "Is Iris home?", Barry asks with a laugh.

"She's at Caitlin's.", Cisco replies without taking his hand off his dick.

"Good.", Barry says with a grin and he pulls his t-shirt over his head, stepping towards the couch and straddling Cisco who rolls his hips up and then Barry kisses him, drinks in the heat of Cisco's mouth and _wants_. Cisco's free hand trails up his side and his nails dig into the tattooed skin and Barry gasps in to the kiss, rolling his hips against Cisco's naked cock. He shifts slightly to allow Cisco to shove his jeans off completely. He kneels between Cisco's legs and nips his way down the bared throat, his hand wrapping around Cisco's dick which is already slick with precome. "Couldn't wait?"

Cisco shudders, shaking his hair off his face and he smiles, "Got bored."

"Well, let me entertain you.", Barry breathes in his ear and he ghosts light touches down the shaft. Cisco shivers and pulls Barry close, catching his bottom lip with teeth. Barry keens at the rough touch, at the scrape of callused hands over the sensitive tattooed skin on his side and chest. "I fucking love you.", he whispers between desperate kisses as Cisco starts to fuck up into his hand. 

Cisco's lips part in a breathy moan and he breathes out, "I want to fuck you."

That sends a shiver down Barry's spine, he knows Cisco likes being fucked, doesn't usually much care to top, not submissive but knows what he wants. "Yes. Please."

They find their way to the bedroom, a trail of Barry's clothes on the floor as they stumble. They end up on the bed, with Barry on his back and Cisco grabs a condom and bottle of lube. Cisco grins, "God you look so good on your back for me."

Barry keens, desperate to be touched as Cisco rolls the condom on and his hips cant up of their own accord. "Want you so bad." He doesn't want to sound like a client but he can hardly hide his desire as Cisco presses a finger into him slowly and Barry rolls his hips again trying to take the finger deeper faster.

Cisco presses kisses against the inside of his thigh and then nips as the second finger joins the first. The combined sensation has Barry nearly screaming. "Please please please."

"Please what, babe?". There's tease but no guile in Cisco's voice.

" _Babe_ , fuck me. Please."

Cisco grins, slides his hands up Barry's hips and digs his nails in as his cock presses in. Barry cries out at the sensation, nails scrapping down Cisco's back as he throws his head back. At first Cisco is slow, methodical, testing and then he gets comfortable, presses his forehead against Barry and then he _fucks_ , rough, hard thrusts that make him cry out every time. They're still kissing but it's open mouth and sloppy as Barry wraps his legs around Cisco's hips, pulls him in as he feels the slow burn in his belly. "Cisco!", he calls out as he comes untouched with a well placed thrust. Cisco gives him a cocky grin, buries his face in Barry's shoulder and picks up his speed as he comes with a desperate cry and a hot press of the lips. 

As Barry comes into himself again, he jolts a bit at the feel of Cisco pulling out and after Cisco tossed the condom, Barry draws him close, muttering something about how they could shower later.

Cisco laughs but cuddles close anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me notsolittlegirlevenmorelost.tumblr.com


End file.
